


Run, Run, Lost Boy

by Swiggotyy_Swootyy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: ...but the fucking thing wont let me, Anyways, Because yes, Captain Hook's daughter, F/M, Hook is an adorable loving protective father, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hope..., Pan is a jerk, Slight Violence, Slow Burn, THANKSSSSSSSSSSS, Tag As I Go, Time goes on, YALL ARE GREAT, ahhh, ahhhh grammar nazi argh, always fandoms, and i could never really hate him, but i swear it'll be worth it, but i swear it's really good, but it'll get better, but like, fuck me im so busy im sorry if im not a frequent poster/updater, he is a god, how do you tag, i fucking hate peter, i would use correct grammar in my tags..., im literally saying random shit now, imma stop now lmao, it bugs me hrumph, jk there's no cult, killian jones - Freeform, lol, okay, only fandom, slow build up, tbh in the beginning of this, thank you, the peter pan cult, what is tagging, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiggotyy_Swootyy/pseuds/Swiggotyy_Swootyy
Summary: I could hear him chuckle. “Punctual. I like that.”I turned to him, eyes blazing. “Do you now? I don’t care. Let’s get this over with, Pan.” I drew one of my my daggers.He smirked and leaned back against the deck’s rail. “What’s the rush? There’s no time limit. You’re in such a rush to fight me?” He smirked and let his eyes drift to my chest where my cleavage showed.I snapped right in front of my face with the hand that wasn’t holding my weapon. “My face is up here.”He smirked. “Can’t I enjoy the view?”I felt a deep and unequitable hate for this man. I knew that he was trying to get me angry. I knew he was trying to get me to charge. I wasn’t going to let him.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Named after (including chapter titles) the song "Lost Boy" by Ruth B. :)





	1. Then One Night, As I Closed My Eyes I Saw A Shadow Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome.  
> There's not much to this. I'll be writing as I go. I hope this is decent. I probably won't update a whole lot because school and stuff but yeah.  
> Enjoy

“Captain,” Smee said, catching my attention, causing me to look up from the stick that I shaving with my dagger. “Lost boys are attacking from on shore.”  
The Captain raised an eyebrow and stood. “Well then, we can’t just sit around and let these boys sink the Jolly Roger Get the men on deck. Ready the cannons. Let’s have us a little brawl, shall we?”  
“Yes, sir.” Smee nodded, straightening his little red beanie and sprinted as fast as his stubby, little legs could carry him up the stairs.  
Hook then turned to me. “Get yourself ready, lass. I’m gonna need your wits with me when we start.”  
I smiled. “Aye, Aye, Captain.” He winked at me right before I turned.  
“And, Rowan?”  
“Yes, Captain?” I answered.  
He grinned, “Don’t forget your hat.”  
I laughed and walked backwards, arms open, “How could I?”  
He laughed and athletically ran up to the top deck.  
I quickly went into my room next to the captain’s chambers. I grabbed my thick belt and laced it around my waist over my corset and skirt. I shoved my pistol into the holster and a sword in its sheath. I wrapped a leg band around my calf shoved my dagger into it. I then laced up my boots and ploped my captain’s hat on top of my head. I checked myself in the mirror, using it to help me remember if I was forgetting anything. I saw my bright blue eyes and curly black hair, slender but muscular figure, and all my weapons in their correct positions. I saw the resemblance of me and the Captain, my father. I saw nothing of my mother. She died when I was young. She was one of Hook’s scandals.  
I smirked at myself in the mirror, grabbed my telescope and sprinted to meet my father.  
I stood next to my dad, examining the competition, we were far enough away that they couldn’t hit us, but their ignorant asses were sure trying. I opened the telescope and looked through. I then handed it to my father.  
“Any sign of Pan yet?” I asked.  
My father looked through the telescope at the boys while answering, “Not yet, but he’ll show up sooner or later.”  
Suddenly, the rest of the crew fell silent. I looked over at them, seeing their fear.  
“You know me all too well, Captain.”  
My father and I turned abruptly toward the voice. Pan was smirking, sitting on the railing behind us, playing with a ring that was on his finger. Pan skillfully twirled it in the air before catching it and putting it on. He stood and looked around at the ship.  
“I’m impressed. You always manage to keep your ship in top notch shape. It’s beyond me how you manage to do so.” He turned his attention back to us, eyebrows flicking as he talked.  
My father subtly placed himself between the young demon and me. I put my hand on the pistol at my waist, cautiously. “What do you want, Pan?” I looked at him from the corner of my eye.  
Pan chuckled darkly, looking down before raising his eyes to meet mine, looking at me from under his eyelashes. “Do I always need a reason to board my neighbors ship?” He smirked, leaning his head back slightly.  
I took a step forward so I was no longer behind my father, but next to him. “No, but there is always a reason with you. What. Do. You. Want?” I pressed, glaring.  
Pan kept the mischievous glimmer in his eye. “I want to play a game.”  
Hook took a step forward and stood directly between Peter and I. Before he could get a word out, Pan held up his hand to silence the man, making brief eye contact with him before returning his gaze, slightly hungrily back to me. He pointed at me.  
“Just her and I.”  
I glared with a blinding hate at the boy in front of me. I kept my chin up, refusing to show any sign of fear or intimidation as I held his gaze.  
“I’m not goin--”  
“What’s the game.” I stepped in front of my father, interrupting him.  
“Rowan, you can’t--” Hook started again.  
“A duel. Your weapon of choice. My time. Your place. No leutentiets. Just man and girl. No witnesses. Just us.”  
I kept my face hard and fierce. “And if I don’t accept?”  
He raised an eyebrow again at me, licking his lips briefly before opening his arms. “You’d turn me down? I have you surrounded. I could sink your ship with the wave of my hand.” He held his hand up higher, so the boys behind him could see. It was so silent, I could hear the bows go taught behind me. I turned my head slightly toward the noise, eyes on the ground, thinking.  
“Conditions?” I asked,  
Pan smirked. “I lose, you get to kill three of my boys.”  
My father stepped forward, placing his hooked hand on my shoulder, finally getting a full sentence out. “And if you win?”  
The demon chuckled and took a step forward, so we were inches apart. I held eye contact once more, glaring at him in utter loathing from under my eyelashes. “I get the girl.”  
The silence was deafening. I could hear my rapid pulse and feel the boy’s breath on my face.  
He smiled evilly as he saw the pride in my eyes.  
“Daggers.” I stated.  
Pan grinned and leaned his head back slightly. “In 30 minutes.”  
“Right here.” I took a step back. “In the meantime,” I glared with burning loathing, “Get the hell off my ship.”  
Peter stood right where he was for a moment. He then bowed suddenly and slowly, continuously holding eye contact.  
He then walked backwards and hopped onto the railing. “Prepare well, lass.” He then fell backwards off of it, disappearing into thin air right before he hit the water.


	2. "Run, Run, Lost Boy, " They Say To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it was early. But like, I don't care. I really just want to put this out there. XD  
> I have no set schedule. Whenever I can get it done, I'll put it out there.  
> But, enjoy this in the mean time.

I was in my room, staring at myself in the mirror. The smile was no longer on my face. It was replaced by a grim scowl. My hair was tied back. My belt was still on, but the holster and sword sheath was replaced with two daggers. The one in my belt remained right where it was. My best pair of boots were laced up to my mid-thigh. My fishnet tights were peeking out from under a leather skirt. My corset was tied over a maroon off the shoulder shirt. Best of all, my Captain's hat was still on my head.  
This hat was my fathers. He used to wear it when he was in the navy. None of the crew knows about his past military career. He doesn’t like to share it with them. But he still wore the hat. When I was about 12, he gave it to me, in addition to giving me the title of “First Mate”. Six years later, I still wear it, but I no longer carry the title. About three years ago, he dubbed me co-captain.  
I couldn’t lose to Pan. Winning meant Pan get to lose three of his boys. And losing three of his boys could be revolutionary. Maybe then we could defeat him. Maybe then we could finally find a way out of this godforsaken world.  
We could go somewhere safer, somewhere happier. My father and I could sail the seas and explore instead of being tied to this island.  
I heard a rap on my door. My father strode in and stood next to me, looking at the both of us in the mirror.  
“I don’t like this.” He said, breaking the silence after a few minutes.  
I sighed, “I know.”  
“I don’t want you to go.” He continued.  
“I know.”  
He smiled gently, “But you’re too stubborn to stick him up.”  
I smiled back. “I know.”  
His smile faded and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes for a brief moment before wrapping my arms around his torso. My dad hugged me back, tightly, rubbing his thumb over my shoulder blade. I savored this moment. It may be the last time I hugged him. I then pushed the negative thoughts that were flooding my head. I would win. I could win. I had to win. I had no other choice. I’m not letting this boy take me.  
I pulled back, holding terrified eye contact with my father. He put his hand on the side of my face. “You can do it. You have to do it. We can’t lose one of our Captains. And most importantly, I can’t lose my Rowan. Aye?”  
“Aye.” I agreed, nodding slightly.  
My dad brought me into another hug. He kissed my forehead then lightly brushed my cheek with his thumb, giving me an encouraging little smile. He then turned and walked out of my room, he gave me one more look from the doorway and walked off. I could hear his boots as he walked off the ship.  
I turned back to my reflection. I saw the determined look in my eye as I thought about the fight.  
I knew Pan was a killer fighter. Literally. He’s violent and intense and headstrong. Luckily, so was I. I knew that he would fight fairly. If one thing is true about that boy, it’s that he doesn’t cheat. If a boy as indecent as he wasn’t a cheater then, I wasn’t going to be a cheater either.  
I took a deep breath and walked up onto the deck. I was five minutes early, but I would rather be there waiting for the lost boy then have him wait for me.  
I got to the top deck and watched the island. I could see my crew on a small stretch of land aways away. I looked over the coastline, searching for some sign of my opponent.  
“You’re early,” Pan said from behind me.  
I didn’t turn to face him. I kept my eyes on the water but turned my head so he could hear me from behind. “So are you.”  
I could hear him chuckle. “Punctual. I like that.”  
I turned to him, eyes blazing. “Do you now? I don’t care. Let’s get this over with, Pan.” I drew one of my daggers.  
He smirked and leaned back against the deck’s rail. “What’s the rush? There’s no time limit. You’re in such a rush to fight me?” He smirked and let his eyes drift to my chest where my cleavage showed.  
I snapped right in front of my face with the hand that wasn’t holding my weapon. “My face is up here.”  
He smirked. “Can’t I enjoy the view?”  
I felt a deep and unequitable hate for this man. I knew that he was trying to get me angry. I knew he was trying to get me to charge. I wasn’t going to let him. I closed my eyes and took a breath, calming myself. I resumed a calm and slightly lazy position. Two can play at that game. I sheathed my dagger and leaned against the railing behind me.  
“Not when your view is about to be the cause of your doom, little boy,” I smirked.  
Pan raised an eyebrow. “I’m older than I look.”  
I mocked surprise. “Really? What’re you, 15?”  
Pan smirked and brought himself to sit on the railing. “You’d be surprised.”  
“Your lack of intimidation surprised me.” I shrugged.  
He raised both eyebrows and cocked his head slightly. “Lack of Intimidation?”  
I rolled my head lazily back to him. “I expected to King of Neverland to be… mmm… bigger… older. Frankly, I’m disappointed. I expected you to come in, prepared for battle. Now it just seems like you’re stalling. What’s the matter, Pan? Afraid?”  
His eyes shone with anger. “Me? Scared of a girl?” he scoffed, “I’m not weak.”  
I leaned forward, mocking confusion. “Neither am I. So, why did you choose me? Did you really think you could win?”  
Peter hopped off the railing and started to walk in slight circles around me. “Strong words for a girl who hasn’t started the game yet.”  
I mimicked his actions. “Seems only fair to say to a boy who was stalling.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Don’t act like you weren’t playing along.”  
I smiled sweetly. “But, what else was I supposed to do? This is all just a boy’s game, no?”  
In one swift motion, I pulled my first dagger and threw it. It lodged itself centimeters from his cheek. He stopped moving and didn’t even flinch. He didn’t look the slightest bit fearful or surprised. He simply grinned.  
“There’s something you should know about games, though, love.” He took the dagger and threw it back, pinning my sleeve to the side of the ship. “Peter Pan never fails.”  
He drew a dagger from his belt as I tried to pull the dagger out from the railing and ran at me. I dodged as he tried to stab my chest. I kicked him on the backside of his knee, causing his leg to buckle. I then brought my other leg around and kicked his back, making him fall flat. He hopped right back up, but in enough time for me to yank my arm down, making the dagger fall and my arm to be freed.  
I drew both daggers from their sheaths and pointed them at him.  
“I’m impressed. You’re definitely good with the dagger. I wonder what else you’re good with.” He said, head held high, eyes roaming my body as we walked in circles like wolves, ready for the attack.  
I flicked the hair out of my eyes. “Hopefully killing you.”  
I charged him.  
I pressed one towards his face and swung the other for his stomach. He blocked his face with the dagger in his hand and brought the cuff that was on his wrist up to block the one charging his stomach.  
I grunted as he kneed my side. I stumbled a few steps then grabbed the rope that was next to me and pulled. I went flying up and a sandbag went tumbling down, barely missing the demon as he dodged.  
I put one of the daggers in my mouth, holding it between my teeth as I swung myself around, intending on kicking the demon in the back.  
He suddenly disappeared before I could hit him. I threw myself from the rope, landing on my feet, looking frantically around for the boy.  
“Cheater!” I called out, knowing farewell he could hear me.  
I heard a low chuckle above me. I turned to see him skillfully balancing as he walked on the mast.  
“I, simply, was leveling the playing grounds. Making it even. It seems hardly fair that you can have more than one dagger, not to mention, being at your home domain as I’m a stranger to this place with only one, plain, dagger.” He dangled his dagger as to emphasize his point.  
I scoffed. “Ah, yes. Magic makes everything so fair.”  
He smiles and appears right in front of me, putting his fingers under my chin. “Life isn’t fair, eh?”  
I flinched my face away from his hands and quickly kicked him down under. He wheezed, glared at me and fell to his knees in pain. I didn’t waste any time. I grabbed the hand with his knife and swung it behind his back, causing him to cry out again.  
“Very unfair,” I whispered in his ear.  
He grunted and brought his other arm around and grabbed my shoulder. With amazing strength, he flipped me over his shoulder. In the process, my daggers fell from my hands. One landed behind him and the other landed in front of him. The other landed in front of him right where I soon followed.  
I cried out in blinding pain as my dagger stabbed me in the thigh. Pan backed up and caught his breath, doubling over in pain.  
I took the time to pull the dagger out of my leg, crying out once more. I closed my eyes, pushing the pain out of my head and forcing myself to stand.  
The boy looked up at me, forcing a smile. He stood as well, refusing to give up, like me.  
I winced as I stepped forward and pointed my daggers at him.  
He chuckled and distributed his weight to his back foot. “You just don’t know when to give up.”  
I glared at him, “No, I just know when to keep going.”  
He smiled, “Very admirable, Rowan. You’re going to make a great Lost Girl.”  
“I’m not going to be a great anything to you.” I snarled then lunged at him again.  
Peter let me tackle him as we rolled onto the ground. I landed on top of Pan as he turned over. My knee pinning his forearms down as he tried to fight to get up. We settled there, his green eyes blazing with energy as adrenaline coursed through my veins.  
“Not bad, lass.” He commented.  
I pointed both of my daggers at his throat. “I win, Pan. This didn’t take much time, at all.”  
He tutted. “You shouldn’t speak so soon, lassie.”  
He tossed his knee up hitting me right next to the lower part of my spine. The shock caused me to drop my knives, cry out in pain and fall on top of him. He rolled over and assumed the position I was originally in.  
“Never give your opponent a minute to think. That may lead to your doom.” He smugly said, pointing one of my daggers at my head as he pressed the other to my neck. My breathing was quick, as was my heartbeat. My pulse rang in my ears as I rapidly searched for an alternate solution.  
I. Could. Not. lose.  
He smirked. “Game over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!
> 
> yay. more cliffhangers.  
> I really hoped you enjoyed this. If you have any ideas for me or constructive criticism or things like that, don't be afraid to comment.  
> I want to get better as a writer and if anyone has any advice on how I can do things better, please, don't hesitate to help me out.  
> Thanks, guys!  
> Until next time!


	3. There Was A Time When I Was Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy!!  
> I didn't want to wait. XD  
> So here you guys are.

I felt my heart sink through the floor.  
I lost.  
I was now Pan’s.  
Peter got off my chest and put his dagger in his sheath. He has a smug smirk on his face, the little shit. “Come. We need to get you cleaned up.”  
I felt a pang of sadness shoot through my heart as I realized that I probably wouldn’t be coming back to my ship again. I probably will never see my Father again. I probably would never feel free again.  
A sharp pain was sent through my leg as I stood. I stumbled and fell right into Pan, who caught me before I fell.  
The demon looked at me with a glimmer in his eye. His eyebrow was arched high as he commented, “Falling for me already?”  
I glared at him and shoved him back, which was a mistake. I stumbled backward, tripped on some rope and was on my way overboard. Peter caught my arm. I panted and looked from the water below me, back up to the boy holding my arm.  
“*tut tut tut* I expected better from the daughter of Captain Hook.” He smirked.  
Before I could fire something back at him, he scooped me up bridal style and flew off my ship.  
I wanted to struggle. I wanted him to get his filthy hands off of me. I wanted him to leave me alone forever, but all things stopped when I saw he was flying towards my crew.  
My father was standing at the edge of his rowboat. The demon who was holding me, flew over their heads, far enough above so they couldn’t reach but close enough that they could clearly see me, injured and at my weak, defeated state.  
I heard my father’s sad broken voice, “Rowan…”  
“Look at your Captain now!” He crowed, smugly. “This is what will come of those who cross me. Those who think they can defeat the King of Neverland. Your Captain is mine now! Say goodbye to this lass. For you will never see her again.”  
“NO!” My dad yelled. A look of anger, sadness, and pain gracing his face. He drew his sword but it was too late, Pan had said his piece and flew off with such blinding speeds that my hat flew off my head.  
“FATHER!” I yelled in reply, knowing that struggling was pointless. If I fell from this height, I would die instantly when my body hit the water. So, I said nothing, refusing to be held, but letting myself be carried.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
We got to the Lost Boys camp in a matter of minutes. When we got there, all the boys stopped what they were doing and just watched their leader and me. Once they saw who was in his arms, and the pain in my eyes, they cheered, whooped and hollered.  
At their cries, I felt myself sink deeper and deeper into despair, though I refused to show it.  
Pan set me down on my feet, his evil, strong arm still around my waist for support and to keep me there.  
As if I could get very far running.  
“Meet your new Lost Girl.” Pan cried out over all the din.  
Their cheers echoed louder than ever before.  
I shoved Peter’s arm off from around my waist and stood tall and proud. The boys went silent as they watched me. I glared at all of them before suddenly turning and punching Peter in the face with all my strength. He was caught off guard and was knocked to the ground.  
I glared at him some more, then spat at him. With that, I stormed off, limping all the way.  
I reached a certain part of the woods where I was far enough away from camp, I leaned against a tree and started crying.  
I don’t cry often. Actually, hardly ever. I’m a pirate. If we feel too intensely, we die. It’s just how life works for us. But, every now and then, we can’t keep it in anymore.  
All the stress. All the pain. All the defeat, humiliation, sadness, loneliness, and hell that I’ve felt in the past day all came to a tipping point. I leaned against a tree and let myself cry. I buried my head in my hands, feeling to sobs consume my body.  
My leg gave out, so I was now completely on the ground. I looked at my leg and saw that it was bleeding excessively. I cursed under my breath and wiped under my eyes, pushing the feelings back down and the tears out of my eyes.  
I took the dagger out of my boot and sliced my sleeves off at the shoulders. I then cut my fishnet off my leg and bit my lip hard when I ripped it off my wound.  
I took my first sleeve, tore it in half then pulled half of it over my leg and up my thigh, still in tube-ish form. I took the other half and cut it so it was no longer a tube and was a sheet of fabric. I took that sheet and tied it tightly around my thigh, cutting off the blood flow. Over that, I brought my other sleeve up and covered my makeshift band-aid up.  
I, then, crawled around, looking for a long stick. After crawling awkwardly for a few feet, I found one that would suffice. It was thick and sturdy, enough for me to put my weight on it. I took it and stood it up on its end. I climbed up it until I was standing, using it as a staff.  
For the first time, I looked at my surroundings. I saw the true beauty of the forest around me. The light glowing through the trees, creating almost magical rays of light brushing the forest floor.  
“Beautiful, no?” I heard Pan’s voice behind me. I jumped in surprise and turned around to meet his violently green eyes. He was sitting casually on a low branch in the tree I was leaning previously on. He hopped down and walked towards me, rubbing his wrist. He walked towards me so we were inches apart.  
“You shouldn’t have hit me.” He said, eyebrow raised in slight amusement.  
I mocking his expression but with anger. “You shouldn’t have mocked me in front of my father and crew.”  
He chuckled and rolled his head back a little. “So that is what this is about.”  
I gestured roughly behind me as if to gesture to the pirates. “Did you expect me to go with you happily? Skipping to my new master? I was hurt enough! But Peter Pan has to hurt people down the core, doesn’t he? He just has to go the extra mile! He has to rub it into my Father that his only child is never going to see him again! Peter Pan, the oh so all high and mighty King of Neverland has to make sure the girl that is going to be his new /property/ will be completely destroyed. Because Peter Pan never fails. He never fails to make sure he’s on top.” I spat at him.  
He simply raised an eyebrow and let me yell. At the end of my rant, he grabbed the front of my shirt, bringing his face close to mine, that was when I could see the anger in his eyes. “I wouldn’t say such things if I were you.”  
I stood my ground, fearlessly, driven in pure anger and hatred. “Yes, you would. You would say worse things. You’d say things that you’d know could tear the person down so far that they’d have no will to even try to beat you at anything. Now if you would please excuse me,” I grabbed his wrist and he let go. “I need to go make myself acquainted with my new-” I said the next words with venom lacing my voice. “- Lost Boys”  
With that, I stormed off once more. I was surprised that he didn’t follow me. But, for some reason, he let me go.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I walked into camp and saw all the boys. They were all training. Some of them were practicing archery, others sword fighting, others were throwing daggers. Once they saw me, they stopped what they were doing and all looked at me.  
I took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow. “Afternoon.”  
They didn’t reply but looked at each other.  
One of them took a step forward. I knew him to be Felix, Pan’s right-hand man. “See Pan brought you back.”  
“Pan didn’t do anything for me except give me this,” I gestured to my leg that was bleeding through my makeshift bandage.  
Felix’s brows creased a little at the sight of my wound.  
“I do things for myself. No one else will.” I looked at Felix with a deadly serious expression.  
He smirked. “Pan made a good choice. You’re going to make a great Lost Girl.”  
My nostrils flared in anger. I was with him in three long (painful) strides. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled, bringing the tall boy’s face down to meet mine. “Pan. Did. Nothing. For. Me.”  
Felix simply smirked. He then gestured grandly with his arm. “Your tent is over there.”  
Without breaking eye contact, I let go of his shirt. Then I turned and walked as swiftly as I could with my staff over to where he gestured, not looking back at the boys who would be my new home.  
And, dare I say it, my new family.  
No. These boys could never be family. Especially not Peter. I have no family.  
I am my own family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
> another chapter!  
> Yeet.  
> I don't know what to put in these things. XD  
> So... until next time, my dudes!


	4. Neverland Is Home To Lost Boys Like Me

I walked over to the tents and quickly found mine, for the god forsaken boy’s put a big sign above the tent that stated “For Lost Girl”.  
Part of me wanted to not even venture inside, but my throbbing leg told me I had no choice.  
I walked in and saw the giant room. It wasn’t what I expected.  
I expected to see a small cot and a dirt floor.  
I expected to see dirty walls and worn out blankets for sleeping.  
I expected to see holes in the fabric of the ceiling.  
My expectations were not met.  
What I received was a large bed with comfortable blankets and fluffy pillows.  
What I received was a soft, green grass floor.  
What I received was a vanity with a mirror and a little stool.  
What I received was a wooden chandelier with candles.  
“Nice, isn’t it?”  
I turned to see Pan smirking at me, leaning against the doorway.  
I turned back to my room that had rendered me speechless. “I have no words…” I breathed out for a second. “It’s certainly not what I expected.”  
The boy walked forward with his hands in his pockets, looking around. “The only tent nicer than this one is my own.” He looked at me from the corner of his eye.  
I nodded then continued to take in the space before me. After a second, I looked at him, eyebrows creased in confusion. “Why?”  
Peter raised his eyebrows at me in question. “Why what?”  
I turned to face him. “Why this?” I gestured to my room. “There has to be some sort of catch. Some sort of game in order for me to win it?”  
“No,” He shook his head. “You are our new lost girl. Don’t you think that the boy’s new mother deserved a nice home?”  
Something he said caught my attention. “New mother?”  
He faced me as well. “Oh, you don’t know?” he smiled a little, “The role of ‘Lost Girl’ entails you cooking meals for the boys, telling them stories, taking care of them, and such.”  
I chuckled without humor. “There we go.” I put my hand that wasn’t holding my staff on my hip, shaking my head, and looking at the ground.  
“Mmm?”  
I raised my head to answer him. “That’s the catch. That I’m to act as a sort of slave for you boys.”  
Peter raised an eyebrow. “Not a slave. A mother-”  
“What’s the difference?” I mumbled, quietly, interrupting him.  
“-Someone who can take care of them in the ways I’m unable to.” He continued, not skipping a beat.  
I raised an eyebrow and glared, “So, the great Peter Pan finally admits that he is incapable to do something.”  
He rolled his eyes at me, irritated. “No. I can do it if need be. But who needs to if you can have someone else do it for you.”  
I scoffed. “So, you’re saying I’m just a tool for you.”  
He crossed his arms, taking a wide, controlling stance. “For the time being, of a sort, yes.”  
For a moment we just glared at each other before he spoke up again.  
“You should get changed. Those clothes aren’t going to pass here. I have some options for you in your cellar.” He gestured to a trap door in the corner of the tiny room that opened with the wave of his hand. “We didn’t have quite enough room for a ground level closet, so we had to make due with other things.”  
He turned to walk out, just as he opened the flap of the door, it dawned of me.  
He could've just killed me.  
He could've raped me.  
He could've made me become some sort of literal slave.  
It all hit me all that he could've done, but hasn't done. So, I stopped him.  
“Pan?”  
He raised an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder.  
I sighed and ran a hand through my hair that had fallen out through all the fuss of today. “Tha-” I stopped myself then sighed again and continued. “Thanks.”  
He turned, smirking. “I couldn’t quite hear you, could you speak louder, love?”  
I glared at him. “You’re not getting me to say it again.”  
No matter what he hasn't done to me, he's still an asshole with an ego bigger than this island.  
His smirk grew. “You’re welcome.”  
He then turned and walked out of the room.  
I stood there, looking at the spot where he stood previously, in confusion, awe, and frustration. After a moment, I turned and walked towards the cellar.  
Down in the cellar, the walls were lined with options of clothes on hangers and the floors against the walls were lined with different options of shoes. Mostly, boots or flats. On the hangers were options of dresses, shirts, skirts, pants, coats, cloaks, and capes. It was at least 10 feet deep and 5 feet wide. It was more than anything I’ve ever had in my lifetime.  
I found myself breathless again; in awe again.  
No. No, no, no. I can’t let this get to me. Can’t let Pan get to me like this. This is insane. He takes me from my life and my family and thrusts me into his world to live as his slave.  
A slave with a beautiful tent and a closet big enough to be a small room.  
I sighed, conflicted on my feelings. I decided that there was no harm in changing out of my bloody, dirty clothes.  
I walked up and down the long rows of clothing options before I settled on brown, lace-up boots that went to my mid calf, a light grey skirt that would stay off my wound, a green scarf to tie around my waist, a dark grey, short sleeved t-shirt, and a long blanket-like cloak to lay across my shoulders, to shield me from the oncoming chill of night. I let my dark, wild hair fall around my shoulders.  
I found a full length mirror behind the stairs of the cellar. I looked myself up and down and saw something not right. I looked too different, yet too the same. I didn’t like it. I didn’t like it at all.  
It was exactly the same or completely different. I didn’t wanted to be reminded of my past anymore. I couldn’t think about that. I could only think for myself, now.  
I reached down and grabbed the third dagger that was still attached to my leg. I looked in the mirror and started at my hair.  
It was like cutting my ties to my past life away. I cut the memories of the sea wind blowing it wild. I cut the locks that my father would tug on, playfully, when we would talk together. I cut the curls and the layers. I cut it all off.  
When I was done, I had a ring of dark curls around me. My long hair now on the floor. My new hair was cut short to my head, yet long enough to where I could grab a handful of it with my fist.  
It was different. But it was a good different.  
I took a deep breath, then marched (as defiantly as one could with a staff) back up the stairs and through the flap doors to face my new home head on, as a new person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS ON WHAT I CAN DO BETTER AND WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE! THANK YOUUUUUUUUU!!!


	5. And Even Sometimes He Would Go Away, Too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! HI! I AM SO SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY AND I'VE HAD NEXT TO NO TIME TO ACTUALLY POST THIS! THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT AND YOUR COMMENTS! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! I WILL TRY TO STAY MORE ON TOP OF THINGS! Y'ALL ARE AMAZING! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peter POV-

I watched her walk out of her tent. She was almost unrecognizable, yet her unmistakable, haunting beauty was still ever present. I knew she had no choice but to change into the clothing I provided her, yet I’m still pleasantly surprised she submitted and actually wore them so soon in the game. The items fit her wonderfully; showing off every curve and still holding some innocence. She calmly observed the wild scene before her with those brilliant, blue eyes.  
My lost boys were chanting, holding spears and sticks, and singing to the music of my pipe that ensnared them with wild carelessness. They spun and jigged to the beating of the insanity within their heads.  
I gently set my pipe aside and willed the boys to continue their dance as I disappeared into the shadows. I crawled from shadow to shadow, unseen to anyone until I walked out from the shade of the house that was behind Rowan. I walked behind her, so close I was now able to smell the sea salt that seemed to have permanently attached itself to her body.  
“You look different,” I stated, causing the girl before me to jump with sudden surprise.  
She turned and, ignoring my comment, she spoke, “What do you need, Pan?”  
I smiled, politely. Her quick aggravation always amused me.  
“Absolutely nothing.” I smiled again.  
I paused, allowing her time to become confused and open her mouth to begin talking before I cut her off and began talking again.  
“But the boys, on the other hand, need a dinner.”  
The anger clouded her eyes at my words. She stood straighter, more defiant. She spoke no words, stuck her nose in the air and began to walk away.  
I continued to look at the space which had previously been hosted by Rowan as I spoke.  
“You’re going to need to hunt.” I flicked my gaze to her face with an amused smirk.  
She stopped and looked back at me, eyebrow raised. “I don’t know how.”  
Turned my entire body towards her, so I was facing her. I summoned and threw a bow and a quiver full of arrows in her direction.  
“You’re a smart girl, Rowan. You can figure it out.” The smirk never left my face as I walked back to my boulder and sat down, beginning to play my pipe again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
ROWAN’S POV-  
My vision was clouded with fury as I wrapped the quiver and a bow around my body. I seized my staff and stormed off.  
When I was positive that I was far enough away from camp, I started grumbling disdainfully to myself. I didn’t really care if Pan heard, however. He cannot just treat me like this.“How dare he? How _dare_ he!? I am not a toy! I am not to be used as an item of his amusement! I am not a slave!”  
_But, you are a slave._ My thoughts reasoned in reply.  
I am a slave.  
I am stuck here.  
No! I cannot think like that anymore if I wish to survive.  
No, I live here, now. This is my home. This is where I must learn to stay alive.  
I kept walking, trudging over logs and stones. No game presented itself to me. After a while, my leg started throbbing so bad that I was forced to rest on a large log that I had found.  
I layed there, breathing and silent, slowly calming down from my anger and enjoying the sounds of the birds for what must’ve been 20 minutes before a twig snapping behind me echoed through the trees. I spun around, holding my breath.  
There, was a stag. A large stag.  
Carefully and slowly, I reached for my quiver and pulled out an arrow. I slowly and as silently as possible, strung the bow and aimed.  
The large creature sensed some sort of danger and perked up. I took a silent breath and released my arrow.  
_Tswoos._  
It missed and lodged itself in the tree that was next to it’s head.  
The deer sped off running.  
I cursed and slammed my fist down on the rock. And then proceeded to curse louder because the rock was very hard and I threw my fist with a lot of force.  
My recovery from anger was instantly squandered.  
I picked up my bow and staff and tramped over to my arrow that was lodged in the tree, pulled it out and placed it back in my quiver.  
I continued to trek forward, looking for a new place where I could go and look for more possible hunt. A while later, I came across a large rock. It was about twice the size of me, but not nearly as tall as the crows nest back on the Jolly Roger. I gaged the size and then threw my staff, quiver, and bow on top of it. I then started to climb. It was steep, but not vertical. It had a slight incline which was helpful for my leg, though not by much.  
I ignored the incredible throbbing in my leg as I climbed, foot hold to foot hold. After a while, I reached the top, panting and grimacing. I looked down at my leg and saw that it had not yet started bleeding again. Good. It meant I had more time.  
After I had recovered from the physical taxation of climbing that large stone, I looked down to the surrounding land. There were no animals to be seen. So, all I could do was wait.  
15 minutes.  
30 minutes.  
An hour.  
Two hours.  
At this point, I had been away from camp for 3 whole hours. I didn’t care. If Pan wanted me to get the boys food, I was going to get them food. They’re just going to have to wait for however long it takes.  
Just then, I saw a large doe creep out slowly from behind a bush. She was slow as can be. I was about to release an arrow, when I saw a young fawn come out from behind her. I slowly lowered my bow and watched them.  
They were so pure. The doe nuzzled the young fawn’s head and they proceeded to munch on leaves and bushes that they found in the forest.  
I put my bow down, sneering at it. I could never learn how to use that in under one day! What the hell was Pan thinking? Oh, I know. He was thinking of playing another game. A game to get Rowan to fail tasks over and over again. I shoved it away from me.  
Beneath me, there were now squirrels, rabbits, more deer, and a few birds. I just sat there and watched them.  
At a moment that appeared to be completely arbitrary, the bird’s call changed and all the little animals sped off into different directions. I was suddenly on high alert. I picked up my useless bow and held it, hand on an arrow. The next noise caused my hair to stand on end.  
_Awooo!_  
A very large, very loud wolf weaved lazilly through the trees. Then another. And another. Soon a pack of 6 wolves were walking around beneath my rock. At first, they appeared to be about the size of a human.  
But, the closer they got, the more I realized I was mistaken. They were about twice the size of a 6 foot human.  
They sniffed the ground and led to my rock. They sniffed the side where I had climbed up. One of them saw me and snarled. It’s bright yellow eyes glowed. It’s teeth were covered in foam and froth.  
Then it let out the most blood curdling howl.  
These wolves began to circle my rock.  
The more I fearfully observed them, the more supernatural they looked. Their grey fur was thick and literally sparking like silver in the light of the setting sun. Their eyes lit up the areas that caught their gaze. Their snarls had multiple tones and seemed almost demonic. The more I noticed, the more fearful I became.  
My heart was leaping in my chest. My hands shook. My breathing picked up. I had nowhere to go.  
I strung up my bow and armed myself with an arrow. I aimed at one of them but my hands were too shaky. I had bad enough aim with a bow as is. I don’t want to make them more agitated.  
I just held my bow and was frantically spinning, looking from wolf to wolf, trying to think of some sort of escape.  
Just then, at the opportune moment, one lept.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
PETER’s POV

I saw her climb the rock and camp herself on its peak.  
I was about to turn back to camp when I witnessed her face soften as she, curiously, didn’t shoot the doe. Out of curiosity of her behavior, I decided to not leave just yet.  
I watched her go from incredibly peaceful to incredibly on edge in a second. She stood in a sort of attack stance as the wolves made their way towards her.  
I observed from high in a nearby tree as she spun pathetically. She became more and more drawn with fear the more she watched them. The more she saw their hellish features. I mentally told her to move, to shoot, to do _anything_ but just stand there in fear as she was doing.  
The moment I couldn’t observe was when the creature lept. I flew with lightning speed, dagger brandished, and killed the creature before it reached her.  
I turned to her and saw her expression of shock and fear. She was paler than usual and her eyes were dilated.  
As the dead wolf’s body hit the ground beneath us, all hell broke loose. The other 5 wolves began to jump, swipe, and attack us.  
She hiked up her skirt and pulled out a dagger, abandoning her bow and quiver. She swiped at whatever she could reach. I did the same.  
One wolf lept attempted to take a large bite out of her as her back was turned. Before it could reach her, I stabbed it in the neck.  
Stab. Jab. Slice. Swipe.  
No matter how much we tried, these wolves refused to die and they refused to leave.  
We weren’t even making a dent.  
I looked down at my dagger, and saw that there were no traces of blood on it. I looked at Rowan’s and saw the same. I growled.  
“Pick up your staff!” I shouted over the wolf’s barking, wining, howling, and snarling.  
“What!?” Rowan had the audacity to retort. “How the fu--”  
“JUST DO IT!”  
She let out a violet stab to one of the creatures then spun and picked up her staff that, miraculously, neither of us had stepped on or kicked off the top of this rock.  
I turned and touched the stalf, willing it to become the image that was vivid in my mind.  
There was an incredible light and the wolves stopped attacking as they wined, swiping at their ears with their paws and looking at the ground.  
When the light dissipated, the wolves and Rowan were both dazed. And, in place of the wooden staff that our hands had both gripped, was a golden staff.  
“This… this was why you made me grab my staff? You wanted to make it a _useless metal_!?” Rowan glared.  
I glared back. “Twist the top of it, pirate.”  
I shoved her back and continued my stabbing and jabbing.  
I knew she did as I had said as the satisfying sound of a sword being unsheathed reached my ears. I smirked as I saw her expression of awe as she stared at the long, diamond sword was in her hand. She grinned viciously as she looked at it before spinning and stabbing a wolf. When she pulled back her sword there was the satisfying colors of red and silver interlaced blood all over. The blood of an amarok.  
She soon had vanquished the entire pack.  
She and I were left panting, surrounded by bodies of dead wolves.  
“What the hell were those?” She panted sheathing her sword again.  
“Amaroks. Giant, supernatural wolves that attack hunters who travel alone.” I replied.  
She shouted, “You sent me out here on purpose! You knew they would attack me! You wanted me to come back wea--”  
“Do you really think I would’ve come to help you if I wanted you dead?” I spun around to face her.  
The silence between us was tense as we just stared each other down.  
“Clean your blade and bring the wolves back for the dinner.” I spat.  
And, just like that, I left Rowan on her own again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE POST YOUR COMMENTS BELOW! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR BACK ABOUT ANYTHING YOU LIKE OR DIDN'T LIKE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED! THANK YOU, GUYS!


	6. He Came To Me With The Sweetest Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! It's been a while! Here ya go! I hope you enjoy this (incredibly long) chapter!

I dragged two dogs back to camp on my own. It took about three hours, but I somehow managed. It was quite a task. But, I was grateful for those three hours, for they allotted me time to process what just had taken place.  
_”Do you really think I would’ve come to help you if I wanted you dead?”_  
His voice echoed over and over again within the confines of my mind.  
Pan hates pirates. Of course he probably wants me dead. Maybe not now, but later. But yet… the sense of urgency in which he came to my aid. The look in his eye once his trick with the staff worked.  
So many of his actions were a cause to question.  
Such as leaving me, a wounded girl, here with 6 dead wolf bodies to bring back to camp for food.  
I shoved all of my questions aside and reminded myself that I was the only one who could look out for me. I was the only one I could trust. With that, I continued the struggle of supporting myself with my staff and dragging two, giant, dead monsters behind me.  
Once I had arrived at my destination, the boys hurried around my wolves like savages. They seized the carcasses and dragged them off to be butchered.  
I managed to let a few boys who weren’t preoccupied cutting up dead beasts know where the rest of the animals lay and sent them off to go fetch them before we had other issues.  
At that moment, I was finally able to sit down and relax. The moment my arse hit the giant log that I had chosen, was the moment that my leg had chosen to complain. I looked down and examined it and saw fresh blood. I felt it throbbing and the pain had returned.  
I cursed and attempted to go to my hut to fix myself. I realized a little too late that I did not have my staff in my hand to support me, and when I applied weight to my leg, it gave out. I would’ve gone crashing to the ground, but Pan happened to be standing in front of me. So, instead of hitting the grass, I hit the King of Neverland.  
I grunted in pain and tried to steady myself. I looked up at him, hoping he wasn’t angry because, honestly, I do not think that I could handle that in this moment in time.  
I was met with a lazy smile and eyes that were twinkling with mischievous amusement.  
“It appears that you have literally fallen for me.”  
I scoffed at his answer and ventured to shove him away and storm off.  
Alas, my leg did not agree to my dramatic act rebellion and only caused me to nearly topple backwards. If it weren’t for Pan who reached out and caught me, I probably would’ve received a concussion from the log which I had stood up from.  
“Thanks,” I grumbled, annoyed at my ailment.  
He simply smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist. My stomach was in knots as he walked me over to the place where my staff rested and picked it up.  
He examined it once in his hand.  
“Quite brilliant split second thinking on my part, I’d say. Great handiwork, all things considered.” He praised himself.  
I said nothing. I did nothing.  
He looked at me from the corner of his eye and handed it to me. “Darling, I think that you really should educate yourself on what resides within the circumference of these trees. It’d be a shame if one day yours truly didn’t show up to save you.”  
I snatched my staff and promptly separated myself from him.  
“And how exactly would one do that? There isn’t an ounce of intelligence on this island.”  
He raised an eyebrow in sheer amusement. “My, my. Temper, temper.” He looked off into the distance and shoved his hands into his pockets. “You actually happen to be incorrect, though. We do have a library on this island.”  
He holds his hand up to stop be from speaking the words that I had just opened my mouth to say.  
“It’s a part of my personal study, however,” he smirked. “So, it’s not open to the public.”  
I grunted and began to walk off.  
“Oh, and Rowan?”  
I turned, begrudgingly.  
“Since you’ve taken so long the boys are going to have to go to bed without dinner tonight. However, they can spend the entire day tomorrow cutting up the animals and working for their dinners tomorrow.”  
I sighed, rolled my eyes, and shook my head. I just limped off to my tent.  
_Why do I even bother?_  
I hobbled over to my tent and theatrically threw back the entrance flaps. I marched over to my bed and started searching through the drawers and through my closet for some sort of bandages.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Peter’s POV

About a few weeks later, I smirked and watched her storm away from me because of some sort of flirty, and snarky comment I had made. I couldn’t help but watch the swaying of her hips and the way the muscles of her back worked as she supported herself on her staff. I tore my gaze from the retreating form of Rowan and shoved my thoughts to my Lost Boys. I walked over to them, casually as they cut up the latest kill Rowan had brought back. All talking ceased as I sat on a log next to them, and pulled out my knife. They all glanced at the blade with slight fear and suspicion in their eyes. I looked at each one of them.  
“Why’re you stopping?”  
They each frantically starting cutting the beast up.  
I twisted the blade in my palm, thriving off the fearful glances they kept giving me.  
After about an hour of them harvesting the meat and saving the pelt, I see Rowan’s limping form make its way towards us, but I pretend to pay no attention to her.  
I saw her examine the scene she was approaching with disgust. She shot a glare at me once she saw my casual position and the knife I was twirling in my hand. She reached for her waist and pulled out the dagger she kept there. The boys all tensed at the noise of the unsheathing of the dagger. I watched as her piercing blue eyes held mine when she fell to her knees between to of the boys and went to work, helping them finish. She was inexperienced, but her extra help appeared to calm the boys.  
I raised an eyebrow as I witnessed all of them continue to work, possibly at a slower rate but at a more expert rate.  
One of the boys actually had the gall to sit back and wipe the sweat from his brow. He had the balls to put his knife down and take a deep breath. I stood up and was in front of him, lifting him up by the front of his shirt in an instant.  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
He shook and his eyes grew with fear. He couldn’t’ve been more than than 14 years old.  
“I-I-I…”  
“ANSWER ME!”  
Right after I yelled that I felt a cold blade pressed to my throat.  
I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Rowan standing there holding the sword I formed for her against my throat. Her eyes shone with defensive anger.  
“What do you think you’re doing, darling?” I said.  
The sword dug further into my neck and I moved backwards slightly in an attempt to keep myself from getting decapitated.  
Her voice was laced with venom, “You know exactly what I’m doing. Put him down, Pan.”  
When I hesitated, she got closer to me and repeated herself with more force. “Put. Him. Down.”  
I let go of the front of his shirt and he fell and scrambled away. She stayed close to me as if to ensure that I felt the anger and hate that she felt for me in this moment. She, then, backed off, not taking her eyes off of me for a second. She sheathed her sword, picked her dagger up again, and started back at what she was doing before.  
I stood there in slight disbelief, looking at her. I then looked around to all of the boys who were all looking from me to her, in the same disbelief that I think I felt. When they realized that I was looking at them, they all resumed their work hurriedly.  
Humiliated, I pulled on the front of my shirt, exhaled, walked to a shadow and disappeared from that place. I reappeared in my study, where I instantly let out a cry of frustration and repeatedly punched the beam that supported my canopy.  
The room was in a treetop. It was a giant tree which was about 100 feet across, and 200 feet tall. It was on the opposite side of the island, so the boys could not disturb me. It was hollowed out and 4 stories high. The first level started about half way up the tree. You could only reach it if you knew how to shadow travel or fly. Seeing as I was the only one on this island that knew the location of this tree and knew how to both fly and shadow travel, it was a very safe place for me to go.  
The first level was filled with cages full of gold and cages that were waiting to be occupied by anyone I would wish to imprison. The next level is filled with my personal kitchen and living space. If I ever needed a place where I could get away for awhile, I could retreat here for however long I wanted with enough food and everything I needed to sustain myself.  
The third level is my room. It’s connected with the floor below by a staircase, unlike the first and second floors. The third floor has a bed in the middle of the room, with open walls about 40 feet to its left and right. There was a closet that opened to my wardrobe. Next to the closet, was the restroom. (I’m not a savage.)  
The final floor was the library. It, like the first and second floor, had no connection to the rest of the areas. There were no windows and no doors. However, my study lacked something the others had. And that was a roof. The shelves were built into the walls and there was an enchantment over it, so, no matter the weather, the elements would remain on the outside. But the breeze was a constant and the room had no lack of fresh air. In addition to a beautiful view of the stars, it carried all of the knowledge of the world around me. It holds notes that I have made and thoughts that I have had during my time here. Within it’s quintessence, it has the stories I had heard while a child, the stories I’ve heard the lost boys tell each other over time, and the fairytales I had discovered on my journeys to other realms.  
This floor was at least 20 feet tall, the walls were filled with nothing but books. There was one desk right in the center of the room. In one of the corners, was a giant chair where I sat and read all of the books that these walls held.  
As I grunted and sat on the edge of my bed flexing my newly bruised and bloodied knuckles. I put my head in my hands and ran my fingers through my hair, sighing and thinking about Rowan.  
What was I going to do with her? She constantly, and deliberately disobeyed my leadership. I could not allow her to show my boys that treating me with such poison is okay.  
But, I couldn’t allow her to get hurt… I cursed and started pacing. As I walked back and forth, an idea dawned on me. I grinned and instantly traveled to her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rowan’s POV

I couldn’t believe him. How could he treat one of his followers like that? How could he overwork them like that?  
Oh right.  
He was Peter Pan.  
He was cruel, sadistic, and evil. I wasn’t sure as to why I expected anything different.  
It’s been about an hour since he disappeared, the coward. He has one person stand up to him, and he vanishes.  
I just about boiled over in anger.  
As I set the piece of meat that I had just finished cutting next to me, I realized that I had fully butchered four fully grown, male deer myself, and the boys had all stepped away, watching me.  
I looked at each one of them, who’s eyes glowed with shock and slight fear. Confused as to why they looked at me so, I looked down at myself with furrowed brow. I then saw my appearance and didn’t blame them for looking at me so. My clothes were covered with blood. I also recalled that I had been hacking away at the corpse of the beast that I had slain before me. I was probably a terrifying sight.  
I then sheepishly looked up at the boys who hadn’t moved. I smiled as kindly as possible and stood suddenly. They all instantly took an alarmed step back. I looked down to my hands and realized that I was still brandishing the bloodied dagger.  
I dropped it, and then took a step to the side, then lost my balance and fell. I looked at the boys, who hadn’t said anything or moved a muscle, and chuckled awkwardly,  
“I… eh… I’m going to go clean myself up…”  
I grabbed my staff and used it to help me stand. I hobbled over to my tent and before I retreated within it, I looked back to see that the boys had moved only to watch me leave. I sighed and went inside.  
I walked into my closet and saw a bathroom that I assume Pan had created for me. It had appeared about… well… I’ve lost track of the days, but it was more than 4 days ago.  
Well, it wasn’t a bathroom. It was a small lagoon with sponges and little vials of some sort of colorful liquids and some salts. I smiled, undressed, then washed myself.  
Once I had cleaned myself up, I found a soft, fluffy moss-woven blanket. When I touched it, it absorbed the droplets of water from my hand, yet the blanket remained dry and soft. After this discovery, I used the blanket to dry the rest of myself  
As I was drying myself, I took a look at the gash that still remained on my leg.  
It didn’t appear to be improving. On the contrary, it had started emitting this disgusting sort of pus, become black and blue, and some disgusting vein-looking marks were spreading from it. I ignored the pain and the vomit I felt rising in my throat, and re-wrapped it. I then picked up my staff and went on as usual.  
I then picked a new outfit, a warmer one for night, and with that, I walked out of the tent. In the time I had taken to clean myself up, the boys had busied themselves with dinner. They had started a fire and had put multiple, giant, flat boulders in the center of the fire. They had long sticks that grabbed the meats and flipped them over on the stones, cooking the meat.  
I stepped out of my tent and they all went silent as they watched me. I felt a little self conscious under their gaze. I crossed my arms over my chest, yet I still held my chin high. I cleared my throat and finally spoke.  
“Hello.”  
They just blinked.  
I sighed. “Look, I know what I did back there was… intense… but--”  
“It’s not that..” A meek voice spoke up. I looked around for the voice I had heard, and I saw the boy that I had saved.  
He was cowering behind a tree. I put my hand on his knee and attempted to get down on his level as best I could with a staff in hand.  
“What was that?” I spoke as gently as I was able.  
He peeked out a little further from behind the tree.  
“It’s n-not about what you did t-to,” he began to whisper “Pan.”  
“Oh?” I sat down on a log outside of my tent, and put my staff in my lap. “Why don’t you come out here and tell me about it. I can hear you better  
He shook his head and hid himself further behind the tree.  
I became concerned. “Why not?”  
He spoke so quietly I almost couldn’t hear him.  
“B-because…. P-pan t-told us n-not to t-t-talk to you.” He shook.  
I stood so violently that I cried out and grabbed my leg.  
I then heard a voice behind me that nearly made me unsheath my staff and run it clean through him.  
“Why, hello, darling. We need to talk.”  
Instead of unsheathing my staff like my impulses egged me on to do, I settled for spinning around and punching him square in the jaw.  
Pan stumbled back and held his jaw.  
“What the hell!?!” He glared at me.  
I looked at him with unprecedented anger. “YOU TOLD THEM THAT THEY COULDN’T TALK TO ME!? WHAT THE FU--”  
“WHAT THE HELL!?” He repeated himself, yelling as well.  
“Pan, you’re going to have bigger issues than your pretty face if you don’t start explaining yourself soon.” I took a step towards him, finally unsheathing my sword.  
He just glared at me and grabbed my wrist.  
Suddenly, we were moving.  
But, we weren’t moving on our own accord. I felt as though my body had just disappeared. I felt as light as a feather, as if I was just suddenly as flat as a piece of parchment, and heavy pressure, as though I had the largest boulder dropped on top of me.  
When we were done, we were in some sort of wooden room. I gasped for air and fell over. I would’ve fallen on top of Pan again, if he hadn’t so graciously stepped aside. I was on the ground, retching, as he checked his entitled, self-righteous fingernails.  
“What... (gasp) in the name... (gasp) of all things in existence... (gasp gasp) just happened… (gasp)” I said from my position on the floor.  
Pan didn’t stop his examination of his hands, “Shadow traveling. Now, would you care to explain yourself before or after I punish you?”  
I ignored him and looked around, “Where are we?”  
He said, finally looking at me as I sheathed my staff and stood. “My study. Now, would you care to--”  
“Shh.” I shushed him as I looked around the giant room in awe.  
I walked a few feet with the help of my staff and traced my fingers over the spines of the books that held their residence on the walls.  
“What’re you doing?” He asked, a panicked tone hiding behind a calm-and-collected mask.  
I stayed silent. My brain gave me no words to formulate as an explanation.  
“Rowan.” He said more sternly.  
I spun, ignoring him again and looking at the books behind him in the beautiful, red-wood, shelfs. I couldn’t keep the smile from gracing my face as I saw books that my father kept in his library.  
I felt Pan’s presence close behind me.  
“Do you like it?” He spoke in such a gentle voice, that I had to turn just to ensure that I was still talking to the same man.  
I grinned, “I love it.”  
He smiled.  
It was that moment when I realized just how close we were.  
I think that he realized at the exact same moment and he took a step back, the same angry, tough expression that he had possessed previously gracing his face again.  
“Now, would you care to explain to me why the absolute hell you punched me?” He spat.  
I sighed, recalling the reason for my anger than had vanished the moment I saw the books surrounding me.  
“Pan, why did you tell the boys that they couldn’t talk to me? You wanted me to be, as you called it, ‘their mother’. How in the bloody hell am I supposed to be their mother if they cannot talk to me!?”  
He glared, “I didn’t want any of them to get the idea that they’re able to take advantage of you in any way. You’re mine. No one else's.”  
It was in this moment, I remembered why I despised him. I gripped my staff, anger gripping me again.  
“I am no one’s. I am my own. I’m not an item.” My voice shook with my passionate frustrations.  
He matched my angry frustration and then he sighed and looked down.  
I blinked in shock at his next words.  
“You’re right.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You’re not getting me to say it again, Rowan.”  
I had no words. Peter Pan relented. _Peter Pan._  
The demon boy who had taken me from my family, who never failed, who killed anyone who opposed him, admitted he was wrong.  
“Okay..” I was unsure of what else to say.  
He looked up to me, cleared his throat and put his chin up, raising an eyebrow.  
“This still doesn’t excuse the fact that you’ve repeatedly defied me in front of the Lost Boys.”  
“O-of course…” I said, still unsure.  
“You need to be punished.”  
“Um…”  
“You will stay here and study in the library.”  
“Excuse me, what?”  
He smirked.  
“You’re going to stay here for the next few days and read the books in this library. You will study. You will work to learn all you can about Neverland.”  
I was confused. “I’m not sure I understan--”  
“I’ll tell the boys that you’re not getting fed or something. I’ll be suspicious. It’ll allow me to gain back the image of fear that I’ve worked so hard to maintain and for you to cure the ignorance that so desperately cleaves to your brain.” He said while walking in a circle around me.  
“Um... “ I said, partially due to the ignorance and partially due to the mass of confusion I have filling my being.  
“See what I mean? You’re in desperate need of a few days in a library.” He smirked and gestured towards me.  
I couldn’t help but offer him a confused smile. I wasn’t quite sure as to how I was supposed to react. This was the first time I was seeing him joke around so genuinely; at such ease. It was slightly unnerving, but, yet… the way his eye sparkled, the way he held himself here… it was different. It was… almost…  
No.  
No, I couldn’t think that way.  
“I… I... “  
“I ask one thing of you.” He said, smile falling.  
“O-okay…?” I started, hesitatingly.  
“You go along with whatever I’ve decided to say happened to do. You don’t negate and you don’t deny. You agree and commit to whatever atrocity happened to you.” He said firmly, taking a step closer and keeping his chin up firmly.  
I nodded once. “Okay.”  
He smiled. I felt the tension in my shoulders give way.  
“I’ll bring you some dinner in about two hours. You have a lot of studying to do, you better get to it.” He smiled and sent a wink my way before he dissolved into the shadows and I was left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOH! This one was all over the place! Some time has progressed in this chapter, also, slightly confusing character development. I promise you there will be explanations as to why Pan was super smiley and everything soon! I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN.  
> Cliffhangers are always such fun.  
> Guess you're going to have to wait.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Until next time!


End file.
